


flannel weather

by tangentiallly



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentiallly/pseuds/tangentiallly
Summary: Kit and Bertrand talk relationships while at Briny Beach.
Relationships: Kit Snicket & Bertrand Baudelaire
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	flannel weather

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE

She couldn’t help but think, couldn’t help but _wonder_ , couldn’t help to be _terrified_ at the idea of - _what if this is as good as it ever gets_?

What if this is how things would always be, she falling into the arms of someone who made Jacques’s face twist into an unpleasant frown, someone who the organization disapproved of? From the girl with ambiguous smile she escaped jail with on the train ride, to the boy who was fascinated with playing with matches and vowed to become a famous actor. Both of whom Jacques had warned her against, both of whom Lemony had voiced disapproving opinions on - but then, she had assumed he was just parroting Jacques. It was a lie she told herself, of course. Lemony never was the type to _parrot_. He always had his own opinions on everything.

What if this was as good as it ever gets? Falling in love with the people her siblings warned her against and eventually breaking up because of their vastly different views on the organization, proving her siblings right. What if this was as good as it ever gets?

She didn’t want to think about this. She didn’t want to ask this question out loud - there were probably going to be some people commenting that “you can hardly go downhill after Olaf” but that would be missing the point. Of course there were lots of people better than Olaf. She wished they were the ones she could’ve fallen in love with, could’ve dated.

She didn’t want to ask the question out loud, except maybe to one person.

“What if this is as good as it ever gets?” She asked, as they were lying on the sands of Briny Beach on a chilly, cloudy autumn day. She watched as the ocean waves crashed onto the sands in a distance. “I mean, I guess I’ll live with that. I’ve always survived. It’s just bleak to think that when it comes to love that this is might be how it’s going to be. What if it’s never going to be more?”

“Kit,” Bertrand said slowly. “You don’t only fall in love with people Jacques and VFD disapprove of. They’re just the only ones you allow yourself to make a move on because you know those relationships aren’t going to last, because you don’t think you’re ready for something that’s permanent yet.”

She pushed her body up and turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. “Excuse me? Don’t project _your_ commitment-phobia onto _me_.”

He scowled. “I’m not -”

“Isn’t that why you’re having your arrangement with E?” She looked at him, her eyes all too shrewd.

He scoffed, as if what she was saying was ridiculous, as if he’s not going to dignify that with an answer. She thought it was probably just that he didn’t know how to refute a truth like that. And granted, she’s biased when it comes to Ernest, but that didn’t mean she was wrong about this.

After a moment of silence, he finally said. “I just like him, that’s all.”

A part of her knew that he wasn’t completely off base in his remarks of her not ready for something permanent yet. Permanence, when it was about family and friendships, was a concept she took comfort in. People that would always be there, homes one could always go back to. But for something like a romance, permanence felt binding and too huge and the idea of forever scared her, even if she was worried about her current condition being the best it would ever get. She could worry about multiple things that contradict each other. It’s called having depth, she told herself.

Their eyes met, and he shrugged, the earlier tension between them evaporating so suddenly (in the back of her mind, she wondered where it went). His mouth curved up in amusement. “Or we can get married and each have affairs on the side.”

She rolled her eyes. “That’s actually not too bad.”

“Maybe I’ll call dibs on Beatrice,” he added, casually as if it was an afterthought.

She kicked the sands in his direction. “Oh fuck off.” She gazed at the oceans again. “Well, that’s a backup plan, I guess.”

“Cheers, Snicket.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr](https://beatricebidelaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
